All Lies
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: ONESHOT! Ron and Hermione get in a fight and they go a bit overbored with what they are saying. Ron wants to appoligies and confess some feeling. See how he does and what happens. RHr R&R please


**A/N: This actually came out kind of good. Read my end A/N to know why I didn't expect an okay story. It was very fun to write! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. You can thank JKR for her wonderful. I only own the plot of this!**

"Leave me alone Hermione! I don't want your help! You're such a nag!" Ron stood as he said this.

Five minutes ago Ron and Hermione were quietly doing their homework. Continuously the redhead would let out a groan of frustration. After about fifteen groans Hermione decided to help him. Potions was not, of course is best subject, nor were it for most Gryffindors. Harry Potter was contently reading Quidditch Through The Ages since he only had transfiguration and charms due in three days. He, unlike Hermione, liked to take breaks instead of doing all the homework they get that day even if it isn't due for a week. He also doesn't keep all is homework piled up until the day before it is due like the other boy in the trio.

Harry glanced up from his book, his emerald green eyes staring at the fight about to take place.

"Ron, I was just telling you that a bezoar is found in a goats stomach not a cow's." the brunette said as calmly as she could even though her rising anger showed through her chocolate brown eyes and pink face. She was still seated on the couch next to where Ron had been.

"Yeah, you have to tell your stupid friend everything! 'Cause you're the brain and that is all you are. Smart. Nothing else!" Ron screamed to the now standing Hermione. She jumped up at the last comment. Right away Ron realized what he said wasn't true. She was beautiful.

" 'Mione I'm so-"

"I was only trying to help, Ronald." Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears as she backed away shakily from Ron's outstretched hand of comfort. Ron regretted his comment; you could see it in his sea blue eyes. Hermione sadness was settling and anger rushed upon her features.

"Yes! That's all I am! The Brain, because I have no talent and courage. Along with what you were of course implying, Beauty! I know I am ugly, I always have known and always have been but no one but me has voiced it aloud! But I suppose since I am the brain, and you certainly aren't the looks you must be the goof who is good at chess! That's it! You aren't good at school, you aren't brave and you aren't good at anything else! Chess and making people laugh is all you have and I think brains beats that by extreme distance!"

'Ouch!' Harry thought. They are definitely striking each other's weaknesses today. They know what they are doing and saying and they know it's a lie. Everyone knows they are in love and have liked each other since second year! The black haired boy was scared about what the reaction would be to that very harsh speech.

Ron blinked, whether it be in shock or to push back tears, only he knew.

"You are right, you are ugly! Bushy hair, buckteeth, no shape, and you aren't exactly thin!"

Bad mistake. All lies. Hermione knew Ron was handsome. He had bright soft red locks, the lightest color of freckles dusted on all the right places on his face, and amazingly entrancing blue eyes that had so many shades of blue no one could count. Ron was of course brave, fighting even when he is shaking to death. He even walked into the forest a couple of times and even followed spiders once. He isn't the best in school but he isn't the worst. And Hermione loves it when he makes her laugh.

Ron knew he was lying too but her words hurt so much he couldn't help it. How could he be so mean to someone he loved? Hermione is not ugly she is beautiful. Ron knows that. Her hair has calmed down a bit and is now tamable though not thoroughly non-bushy. But who was Ron kidding; he loved her golden brown chestnut hair. Her teeth of course were not too large. Ever since she shrunk them in fourth year they fit quite perfectly in her mouth. In fact her smile was so bright it blinded him on occasion. And noticeable to every hormonal teenage boy Hermione is now one of the curviest girls in the year. Hermione is not unhealthy skinny but she is thin. All the lies were stringing a web.

The youngest Weasley boy knew he had gone too far so he sat back down on the couch looking thoughtful and utterly sad.

"Mione I didn't mean… It's not true… I… I'm so-"

And with that Hermione burst through the portrait hole wiping her face with her sleeve as she went. Before the portrait closed every person in the common room heard a loud depressing sob.

"All lies." Ron whispered quietly, finally getting out what he had been trying too. With that whisper Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and hastily began scribbling. Many eyes watched him and decided he was crazy for just going back to homework and the many prying eyes turned back to their own business.

"Harsh." Ron heard Harry mutter but ignored him and finished his writing. He folded it up and quickly made a mark on the outside of the folded piece of parchment. Then he hurriedly jumped up and exited the common room.

Ron knew exactly where to go first. The library. Surprisingly Hermione wasn't there. So Ron looked outside into the crisp autumn weather. Autumn was his favorite season and he knew it was the object of his affection's as well.

There he saw her sitting beneath a tree. Leaves twirling around her of all colors; making her look like she controlled the air around her. She looked beautiful but she was shaking with silent sobs. Silent sobs because of him. Slowly and hesitantly he walked toward the girl. When he reached her he bent down and touched her shoulder as she looked up with a tearstained face. He simply handed her the folded piece of parchment that had a heart scribbled on it. With a small shaky hand Hermione grabbed the parchment and let out an inaudible gasp of surprise when she saw the heart. Her tears stopped instantly.

Her eyes darted quickly across the parchment but she had to do a double take and start again from the beginning slowly because she didn't understand. Ron watched Hermione's expression change from sadness to surprise to curiosity back to surprise then to the utmost concentration. The tall handsome boy stood and slowly started to walk toward the lake right across from the tree as the girl read. Once he got there he slipped of his shoes and socks and sat down sticking his feet in the water as his eyes swept across the blue horizon with a nervous expression on his face.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know my words have stung you and making you cry is the last thing I ever want to do to you. The truth is that everything I said was a lie. _

_The moment I saw you when you were asking if I had seen a toad I thought you were very cute. I tried to cover my thoughts by acting like I hated you. Once we became really close best friends in second year I realized that I didn't just think you were cute I liked you. Third year I realized you weren't cute you were beautiful and of course you still are but maybe even a bit more. I would call you gorgeous if someone were to ask me. You seem to light up a room when you are in it and you are so smart, no, brilliant. _

_You are thin and you have a perfect body and don't let anyone tell you other wise. Your smile is perfect and you have the cutest little laugh. I love it even more when I am the one making you laugh. You have the prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen. They have flecks of all different colors and they are perfectly shaped with long dark lashes. And of course you hair is so soft and beautiful. Ever since second year I have imagined my hands running through it._

_I'm very sorry for hurting you. You are so special to me. I could never lose you and I never intend to. I will forever keep you safe even if you don't want to be. I say all this because I feel like I could talk to you forever and with you I can do anything. _

_Hermione Jane Granger I am very much in love with you. Love. The real thing. And I know the way I love you is probably not returned but I thought you should know. I can't live with all these lies. I would love to wake up to you next to me and die with you next with me because you are my world. I would die for you. And even if these feeling aren't returned my heart is forever yours. You will forever be my 'Mione. I'm sorry for hurting you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

After reading this a new batch of tears sprang to Hermione's eyes. Tears of happiness and excitement. She had loved Ron forever and she was always pretty sure he felt the same. He finally made a move. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the lake barefoot, leaves crunching under her weight. Hearing the noise Ron turned his back a bit and saw Hermione's new tears and a look or sadness immediately crossed his features.

"I'm sorry. I thought you should know. Can we still be friends? I'll try my hardest to pretend like nothing happened. I hope things can stay norma-"he said looking at her face as he stood up in front of her embarrassedly.

"I love you too." Hermione blurted out, cutting Ron off from his babbling.

"I kno- You do?" Ron asked stepping closer hoping his ears didn't deceive him.

"Yes. And I always will. Ronald Billius Weasley, I am madly, deeply, head over heels in love with you." Hermione beamed and stepped closer to him.

Slowly but steadily Ron's hands went up to her face and his thumbs gently wiped away the mingling tears. Then they looked into each other's eyes before they managed to gently push their lips together.

Ron's left arm securely rapped around Hermione's tiny waist and drew her closer and his right hand was running through her hair. It felt just as he imagined. Hermione's left hand was on Ron's chest and her right and was lying on the back of his neck playing with the tips of his red hair.

Fireworks were going off in both of their heads as the kiss deepened. Finally they reluctantly pulled away for air. Both breathing heavily, they leaned into each other and sat down next to the lake, sticking their feet into the icy water.

Hermione who was cuddled quite comfortably on Ron's shoulder reached over and grabbed his hand as she whispered "I love you Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron whispered back stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

With that they leaned in and shared a quick gentle kiss. Turning back to the horizon of the lake they watched the sunset as a fish jumped out of the water until a giant tentacle reached up and grabbed it.

Smiling from a window in a very tall tower a boy with glasses, green eyes, and messy black hair said "This could make life a bit easier."

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. I actually started this at 1:45 in the morning until 3:00 when I was falling asleep on my keyboard. I decided to go to bed and I wrote the letter and there on later in the afternoon. This came out a lot better for something I didn't even plan. I'm actually quite proud that my half asleep brain can think that good. Thank you for reading R&R**


End file.
